


Intertwined Branches

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, but you're gonna be happy about it, you're gonna suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex Fierro was born without a soulmate. It happened sometimes, someone was born without a tattoo. Sometimes they never got a soulmate, someone destined not to fall in love, or someone who would fall in love many times. Sometimes their tattoo came later, if their soulmate was younger than them, or they had to follow a certain path before they were ready to know. But Alex was nearly 21 now, and she'd never in her life heard of someone getting a tattoo so late in life. She was broken, a person destined from the beginning to be alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theinsidiouscinnamonroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsidiouscinnamonroll/gifts).



The chilly air bit at Magnus’ skin through the holes in his jacket as the man tugged it tighter around him, walking down the cold streets of Boston. The shops were lit with Christmas trees and lights hung outside the windows. It seemed to even smell like Christmas. A weird mix of pumpkin spice, hot cocoa, and gingerbread. He subconsciously rubbed his right side, where his soulmate tattoo was hidden under the layers of clothing, as he ducked into an alley. He walked quickly, head down, hands tucked into pockets. He was about to turn right at the end, when someone reached out, pulling him to the left. He was about to scream when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth. The arm he could see was covered in tattoos. Magnus flailed, elbowing his attacker, who stumbled back letting him go.

“Holy fuck, Magnus!”

Oh. He knew that voice. Magnus turned around to see someone clad in pink and green, rubbing their side.

“Sorry, Alex.” He frowned in apology. “Ya know, maybe springing out at people isn't the best way to go about getting their attention.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “More fun when they scream. Less fun when they punch back.”

Magnus snorted, adjusting his jacket. “What do you want anyway?”

She shrugged, pulling her pink jacket on, so the only tattoos visible on her body stuck just out of the collar.

Alex had always had tattoos. She said it was because she didn’t believe in soulmates, so if she had a lot of tattoos, the person who eventually fell in love with her would love _her,_ not a tattoo on her body. It infuriated Magnus. He was 23 years old, most people knew their soulmates long before that age. She knew his, he never kept it a secret. He was too curious about hers though, he wanted to know which of her tattoos was her soulmate’s, as well. Was it the ferret that peeked out from under her jacket collar? The waves tattooed on her left arm, that he could just see the bottom half of when she wore a short sleeved shirt. Or, was it one hidden where he’d not seen. Was there a tree like his tattooed somewhere on her body?

Alex waved her hand in front of Magnus’ face. “You okay there, Maggie?”

Magnus, snapped his attention back to Alex, blinking a few times. “What?”

She huffed, her breath visible in the winter air. “I said, Hearth and Blitz sent me to find you. Said they have something for you or whatever.”

“Oh. Um yeah.” He coughed, shaking his head. “Sorry, I was distracted.”

Alex rolled her eyes.  “Clearly. What were you thinking about anyway?”

Magnus avoided her gaze. “Hm? Oh just Christmas stuff.”

Alex crossed her arms.  “Sure. You coming or not?”

Magnus looked up, nodding.  “Right! Uh yeah I'm coming. Lead the way.”

The blush that spread across his cheeks as she turned away he would have blamed on the cold if anyone asked. He took a moment to gather himself, before jogging off after her. “Slow down!”

**********

Magnus smiled as he wrapped his new striped scarf around his neck, thanking Hearth and Blitz. “I needed a new scarf. You guys are the best.”

He didn't know where he would be without the two of them, for losing his family was hard enough and going through it alone seemed impossible to Magnus. He was endlessly grateful for the people who he had come to call his family, trusting with his life. Hearth and Blitzen were almost like parents to him.

Blitzen nodded, his small hands holding Hearth’s bigger ones. “Of course, Magnus.” Hearth and Blitzen were married, had been for as long as Magnus had known them. The two shared a soulmate tattoo, a small cane. Magnus hoped someday to find his soulmate like they had, and to have a relationship as good as theirs.

He reached into his bag, pulling out a sloppily wrapped package, and sitting it down in his lap.

“It's not much.” He sighed as he spoke. “But I hope you'll like it anyway.” He picked up the package, holding it out to them. Blitz took the package as Hearth signed. _“Thank you”_

Blitzen pulled the paper away from the gift, revealing two coats. They were both slightly worn, but in much better shape than the coats Hearth and Blitz currently owned. “Thank you, Magnus.” Blitz smiled at him as Hearth ran his hands over the coat in awe.

Magnus gave them a small smile, nodding. Neither party would stop to think about what the other had to go through to get the gift. They'd just accept it, and work hard to pay them back throughout the year.

As Hearth and Blitz looked over their new coats, Magnus stood up, grabbing another small package out of his bag and shoving it in the pocket of his jacket, before ducking out of their apartment, heading through the hallways on the way to Alex’s room.

**********

Alex sighed as she shuffled her stuff around, trying to make better use of the small space she'd been given. The apartment was tiny, and cramped, but it was better than nothing. She adjusted her pottery on the shelves, as she squeezed a work table into the corner of the room, leaving the middle more open, so she felt like she could breathe. She huffed, exhausted, and sat down and sighing, running a hand through her hair which left the green mess sticking up at the ends

She glanced down at her own arm, running her fingers over the tattoos. She'd lost count of how many there were awhile ago. She used them as a barrier. A way to drown out the people around her, always talking about their tattoo, their soulmate.

Alex Fierro was born without a soulmate. It happened sometimes, someone was born without a tattoo. Sometimes they never got a soulmate, someone destined not to fall in love, or someone who would fall in love many times.  Sometimes their tattoo came later, if their soulmate was younger than them, or they had to follow a certain path before they were ready to know. But Alex was nearly 21 now, and she'd never in her life heard of someone getting a tattoo so late in life. She was broken, a person destined from the beginning to be alone.

The sound of a throat being cleared and a small knock from behind her pulled her from her thoughts, as she turned around to face the man behind her.

“Hey Alex.” Magnus stood at her door, grinning that lopsided grin. God how she hated it. The way he smiled at her, the twinkle of his eyes, how hot he looked with that beard. _No. I can't think of him like that._ She scolded herself. Magnus had hope left. She knew he had a soulmate tattoo, a tree. She'd heard him talking to Hearth and Blitz about it excitedly more than once, seen him sketching it in a notebook, or heard Mallory tease him about not finding his soulmate yet, as he'd brush her off, insisting that it would happen.

He was excited, he had a fantasy in his head, the perfect soulmate all lined up. She wasn't about to take that away from him. Plenty of people were in relationships with someone other than their soulmate, but they always were drawn back to them in the end. She wasn't going to drag him through that.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her eyes to his. “Hey Maggie.”

He shifted awkwardly, before sitting down cross legged in front of her, holding out the small gift, which was wrapped in silver paper. “Uh..for you. Merry Christmas.”

Alex furrowed her brow. A Christmas gift? She knew how hard it was to get from day to day living on a budget as tight as his, hell as tight as anyone's in this run down building, let alone buy people gifts. She reached forward, taking the package from his hands. “Um...Thanks.”

She paused, before reaching into her bag, digging around and pulling out something, holding it out to Magnus. “Merry Christmas to you too.”

Magnus held out his hand as she dropped the gift in it. He wrapped his hand around the small object, not looking. “You go first.” He insisted, looking at her like a child on, well, Christmas. She sighed, slowly undoing the wrapping paper. She gasped as the gift fell out into her hand. “Magnus I…” she blinked back tears, setting the new clay she'd just received down and springing forward, wrapping her arms around Magnus. “Thank you.” She whispered. God how long it had been since she'd had clay. It wasn't cheap to get the kind she liked, and all her money had been going to food and bills recently.

Magnus blushed, wrapping his arms around her. “I know how much you miss sculpting. I know it's not a lot b-” Alex shushed him, letting go, a light blush spreading to her own cheeks. “No, it's amazing. Thank you Magnus.” She took a deep breath. “Look at yours now.” She insisted.

Magnus cleared his throat, nodding. “Right yeah.” He slowly opened his hand, revealing a silver chain. Hung from the chain was a charm, a sheathed sword. He ran his hand over the charm. “This is amazing Alex!” He beamed, putting the necklace on around his neck and tucking the charm in under his shirt. “Thank you.”

Alex nodded. Magnus smiled, catching a glance of the clock behind her. He sighed, standing up. “I better run. Amir is expecting me to help him clean up today. Extra pay is extra pay after all. ” He paused. “Thanks again.” He smiled, before taking off. Alex sighed, taking the clay in her hands. She stared at it for a moment, before unwrapping the package.

**********

Magnus wiped his forehead as he leaned against the counter in the restaurant, looking around at the now spotless area. Amir whistled, taking it in. “Good job, Magnus.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. “I can give you….twenty dollars.” Magnus sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Better than nothing.”

Amir gave him a small smile, holding out the bill. “You know I'd give you more if I could, man.” He handed Magnus the money, before stepping behind the counter and preparing falafel for Magnus.

Magnus nodded, shoving the money into his coat pocket, as he sunk down in a chair. “Thanks Amir.”

Amir nodded, walking over with falafel,  setting it down in front of Magnus before taking the chair across from him.

Magnus dug in right away, before looking up at Amir. “So, how's Sam?” He asked in between mouthfuls of falafel. Amir shrugged, rubbing the bird soulmate tattoo on his wrist. “She's out of town. Some flying convention.” Magnus nodded, his mouth full of falafel. “Sunda lick fin,” he tried speaking through the food. Amir raised an eyebrow. “What?” Magnus swallowed. “I said, sounds like fun.”

“Ohhh.” Amir nodded. “She's enjoying it.” He paused. “What about you? Any soulmate luck?” Magnus sighed, shaking his head. “I just don't get it man. Most people my age have found and married their soulmates by now. What's wrong with me?” Amir shrugged. “Maybe you're looking too hard man. Or in the wrong places. You and Alex get along pretty well, that might be your solution.”

Magnus sighed. “I don't know which of her tattoos is her soulmate one. I don't know if she even _has_ a soulmate.”

Amir smiled sadly at him. “Maybe that's best? The tattoos are nice, man, but don't let some random birthmark dictate who you like. If you like Alex so much, ask the girl out. Best case is you find out she's your soulmate. Worst case is that it doesn't work out. Sometimes it's worth the risk.”

**********

Alex sighed, wiping his clay covered hands off on his pants as he stepped back to look at his sculpture. A tree, the branches long and wild, twisting into each other. His motivation might have been a little based off of Magnus, and he had promised himself he wouldn't pine after him, but he was proud of the sculpture anyway. “Damn.” Alex whipped around at the voice, face to face with a red headed girl. “Mallory. I see you let yourself into my apartment, again.” He said as way of greeting. Mallory waved him to the side, crouching down to look at the tree. “That's pretty cool actually. Where'd you get the clay? You been pickpocketing again?”

Alex sighed. “Thanks. And no, I didn't steal it. It was a gift from Magnus.”

Mallory wiggled her eyebrows. “Oohhhh. I see how it is. So he stole it for you.”

Alex huffed, his face flushing. “Magnus didn't steal it either.” He slapped Mallory's hand as she reached out to touch it. “Stop that. It's not dry.”

Mallory rolled her eyes, but pulled her hand back. “Why a tree?”

Alex shrugged, carefully picking the tree up and setting it down on his makeshift table, which was just a stack of books and old pizza boxes. “I don't really know. It just kinda designed itself I guess.” He was lying through his teeth, and Mallory knew it. Mallory snorted. “Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that.” She stood up, brushing off her pants. “I'm gonna go find Halfborn.” She walked off, and Alex let out a sigh of relief, shutting the door behind Mallory before sitting back down at his desk, staring at the tree as he tried to figure out what was so familiar about it.

**********

Magnus sighed, burying his face in his new scarf as he walked home from Amir's restaurant. He was nearly back when the scent of hot chocolate caught his attention, as he stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in through his nose. He slipped his hand into his pocket, skimming his fingers over the twenty. _Is it worth it?_ He thought, looking around. A gust of wind blew through, attempting to take Magnus’ scarf, which he managed to catch just in time, and leaving a chill down his spine. _Yeah, it is._

**********

Soon, Magnus was seated in the cafe, a cup of cocoa in his hand and less money in his pocket. He sipped the hot chocolate, sighing as he felt it warm him from the inside out. He sat in the back, watching quietly as the rest of the cafe chattered to the people they were there with. Nearly everyone seemed to be partnered up, and Magnus couldn't help but feel jealous that all these people had probably found their soulmate, and he still waited.

He looked up as the bell on the door dinged. A man about Magnus’ age walked in. He wore black jeans and a Pink Floyd shirt, a flannel tied around his waist. He pushed his thick black framed glasses up on his nose, and ran a hand through his hair, which was messy and unkempt. Magnus could have sworn he heard angels singing when he walked into the cafe. Time might have also slowed down in the process. The man walked over to the counter, and leaned against it, ordering his food. Magnus blinked hard, bringing himself back to reality. “Hot damn.” Magnus muttered, looking the man up and down. He froze when he caught glimpse of what looked like part of a soulmate tattoo sticking out from under the man's sleeve. Branches, intertwined. That was Magnus’ tattoo. Or something that looked damn similar. The man smiled at the waitress, taking a cup from her before looking around, his eyes meeting Magnus’. Magnus felt his face grow warm, as the other smiled.

_Is he smiling at me? Oh my god he's smiling at me._

The stranger walked over to Magnus’ table. “Is this seat taken?”

Magnus coughed, setting his drink down. “Oh um..not by you uh shit I mean you can..it's not taken.”

He smiled, setting his cup down and sitting across from Magnus. He held his hand out, smiling. “I'm Kyle.”

 _Oh god. Am I blushing? Did he notice that?He definitely noticed that. God damn his eyes are pretty._ Magnus coughed, a million thoughts running through his head as he shook his hand. “I'm hot. I MEAN I'M MAGNUS! I'm not that self centered. I swear I meant to say you're hot.” Magnus coughed, dropping his hand. “I mean uh…”

Kyle blushed slightly, laughing. “I think you're pretty hot yourself.” He put his own hand back down. Magnus blushed, smiling as him. “So, tell me about your soulmate tattoo.”

********

Magnus and Kyle talked for hours, up until the manager kicked them out so the cafe could close. At that point, Kyle offered to walk Magnus home. Magnus, of course, accepted and the two walked down the streets of Boston hand in hand as they talked and laughed. The bubbling joy he felt in his chest overshadowed the pang of sadness that it wasn't Alex. That was a feeling he could be faced with a different day. Kyle was his soulmate, and a damn good one at that. Magnus was happy to have found him. The Alex part could come later. He looked over at Kyle as they arrived at his apartments.

“This is me.” He smiled softly. Kyle took Magnus’ other hand in his own. “I had so much fun today.” He smiled. “You promise you'll call me?”

Magnus nodded. “Got your number in my phone. I'll call first thing tomorrow.”

Kyle nodded, staring at Magnus for a moment. He took a deep breath, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips. Magnus froze at first, before wrapping his arms around Kyle, sinking into the kiss. Kyle pulled away, smiling. “I'll see you around, Magnus.” He dropped Magnus’ hands, hesitating for a moment longer before turning and walking off into the night.

**********

Magnus sighed happily, a smile spreading across his face as he flopped down on his bed. “Oh my god.” He muttered, before letting out a short laugh. “Oh my god!” He threw his arms up in victory, letting them fall back down on his chest. He giggled, as his fingers skimmed his lips. “I didn't fuck that up.” He whispered in awe, letting his arm fall back down on the bed. “I’m gonna ask him on a date tomorrow.” He laughed, elated as he covered his face with his hands. “I'm gonna ask the really cute guy from the coffee shop out tomorrow.”

**********

Alex tossed the clay back and forth in her hands, as she bit her lip. Maybe, maybe if Magnus hadn't met his soulmate yet she was allowed. Maybe there was the chance that they were both without a soulmate, and maybe Magnus would give up his fantasy and settle for her.

She scoffed, slamming the clay against the table. That was a stupid, selfish way to think. She'd be taking his true love away from him, or even the other way around. She could never do that to someone else. “Damn it” she cursed, kicking the table.

A snort from behind her caused her to spin around, knocking her elbow on the desk. “Shit!” She cradled the arm in her other. “What the hell, Magnus. You can't just sneak up on people like that.” Magnus shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. Alex noticed he was wearing his nicer clothes, and she raised an eyebrow. “Where you going all dressed up, pretty boy?”

Magnus coughed, rubbing his face to cover the blush. “Um...I uh-I have a date today.” He smiled sheepishly at the last bit. Alex felt her heart drop into her stomach. _Oh._ He'd found his soulmate. She could tell by how nervous he was, the sparkle in his eyes. It wasn't like she didn't know this would happen some day, she just had hoped he'd pick her. She bit her lip. _That's not fair. That's selfish. Why would he pick you._ She forced herself to smile at him. “That's great, Maggie!” Magnus nodded, still blushing as he scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah. I'd better go, he's probably waiting downstairs. I'll uh, I'll see you later.” Alex held the fake smile, nodding. “See you around.” Magnus nodded, hesitating in her doorway for a moment, before carefully shutting it, and walking out.

As soon as he was gone, Alex broke down. She sunk to the ground, her hand covering her mouth in a failed attempt to stop the sobs that were wracking through her body. She pushed herself back against the wall, the tears flowing down her face. _Selfish. Stupid. You should have known. Selfish….._

**********

Magnus smiled as he walked through the park with Kyle. Everything about this felt right. The way their hands fit together, the feeling in his stomach when Kyle laughed, the blush that spread through his cheeks when Kyle kissed him. So why did something feel wrong inside him. This was perfect, the cold air chilling both of them so they had to huddle close for warmth, The way Kyle looked at him, how he laughed and called Magnus cute whenever he got flustered. It was what he'd been dreaming of his whole life. Hadn't he waited for it long enough? So why was there a nagging feeling in his stomach, the sense that, while he did like Kyle, and damn did he like Kyle, he also liked Alex still.

Kyle turned to look at Magnus, his hand coming up to rest on Magnus’ cheek. “Are you okay?”

Magnus leaned against his hand, nodding. “Yeah, sorry.” He smiled softly, a warm feeling in his stomach at Kyle's touch. “Just thinking.”

Kyle grinned, and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ nose. “About me I hope.” He winked, nuzzling their noses together lightly, and Magnus laughed, the concern about Alex pushed to the back of his mind as Kyle smiled, tugging Magnus through the park once more.

**********

Alex sniffed, wiping her tears away with the heels of her hands. She was born without a soulmate. She'd gotten careless, she'd let herself fall in love with someone who wasn't meant for her. And now, she'd suffer for it. She stood up shakily, wiping her eyes once more. “That's it.” She mumbled. “That's enough.” she ran a hand through her hair, taking a shaky breath. “Magnus has a soulmate. Someone he loves and who will love him. That’s what matters. I’ll spend my entire life alone if that means he’s happy.”

**********

Magnus and Kyle were happy. That was clear to anyone who saw them together. From Hearth and Blitz, watching with smiles on their faces as they saw their friend fall in love, to Alex as she watched with a heavy heart, happy for someone she was glad to call her friend. Even strangers, as the two walked down the street, hand in hand, smiling and laughing, planning for their future. And as Kyle kissed him goodnight, every night, again and again, Magnus found himself falling more and more in love with his soulmate, the person he’d been waiting for his whole life. And one day, the two would sit around the fire with their kids and grandkids, and tell them the story of soulmates.

**Extended Ending/Epilogue**

Magnus took a deep breath, running a hand through Kyle’s hair as they waited for Alex.

“Are you sure this is okay?” He looked down at Kyle, who was curled up beside him on the couch, his eyes lightly closed and his head on Magnus’ shoulder. Kyle nodded, his eyes fluttering open. “Magnus, I’m sure. We’ve been talking about this for weeks, baby. If this is what you want, I’m perfectly fine with it.”

Magnus leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Kyle’s lips. “God I love you.” Kyle hummed. “I love you more.” Magnus was about to respond when a knock interrupted them. Alex stood in the doorway, her arms crossed. “Hey.”

Magnus coughed, blushing, “H..Hey Alex. Uh. just um…”

Kyle sighed. “You can sit down if you want Alex.”

Alex nodded, taking a seat. “Thanks Kyle.”

Magnus took a deep breath. “So….”

**********

“A poly relationship. So I'd be dating both of you.” Magnus explained to Alex. He, Alex, and Kyle sat in the living room of the apartment, Magnus’s arm around Kyle, and he was curled against Magnus’s side, playing with his fingers. Alex was sat in the chair just across from them. She furrowed her brow. “Would I be dating both of you, or just Magnus? Are you okay with this whole thing Kyle?”

“Just me.” Magnus said, nodding. “And Kyle and I talked about it before we came over. I want you to go out with me, too. I really, really like you.” He paused. “I mean if you want to. I understand if it's too much. It's a new concept and I know it can be confusing..” He mumbled, but Alex cut him off. “No! No I think… it's just hard to wrap my head around, I've never really been in a relationship before, let alone one with two people, but I'd be willing to try.” She smiled softly, as Magnus’ face lit up, and he unwrapped his arm from Kyle, wrapping his arms around Alex and pressing a kiss to her lips. Alex hummed, wrapping her arms around him before pulling back, resting her forehead against his. “Yeah.” She muttered. “I definitely wanna try that again.”

Kyle let out a short laugh from behind them, running a hand through his hair. “That might take some getting used to.”

Magnus grinned sheepishly, blushing and turning to kiss Kyle. “But it'll be worth it.”


End file.
